The present invention relates to building structures such as for dwellings and the like, and more particularly to modular forms of such structures.
One method for constructing a building is by means of conventional frame construction. The framing, formed with studs, sill and roof plates, joists, and rafters, is cut to fit and nailed together on the job site. Usually outside and inside wall coverings are added to the framing. It is common for the outside wall covering to be put in place before the wall is stood up. One disadvantage of frame construction is that the labor for framing is expensive. Also, framing is inefficient to the extent that holes have to be cut for electrical and plumbing fixtures, the holes often significantly weakening the framing. Further, when the wall coverings are put up, there is a danger of nailing into the plumbing and wiring runs, with consequences of water leaks and electrical short circuits.
It is also known to provide modular construction wherein walls are formed of complete panels that are connected together. Recently, a number of forms of modular construction have been developed. One such form is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,418 to Degut in which a grooved, four-sided base frame is connected to the ground by steel dowels, for supporting hollow vertical wall panels, bottom tongue portions of the panels being received in the grooves of the frame, the panels being hollow for receiving posts and other components of window and door frames. Transverse edges of the panels have complementary vertical contours for permitting their combined dissembly in juxtaposition at either an angle of 180 degrees or 90 degrees. A chaining is provided atop the panels, the chaining being conformed with the upper portion of the panels, serving as a peripheral reinforcing belt around the panels and permitting direct mounting of roofing elements or superimposed panels thereagainst.
Another type of modular construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,650 to Parker in which a panel system includes floor, wall and roof panels for constructing a building. Each panel includes a foam core, with interior and exterior sheathing being placed on opposite sides of the core. The panels also have longitudinally extending channels for receiving joists, studs or rafters.
A further type of modular construction, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,335 to Smith, discloses panels formed of tongue and groove timbers glued together for forming wall panels, each timber being milled for providing a groove along one longitudinal and one transverse end face and a tongue along the opposite longitudinal and transverse end faces. The panels are positioned on a floor plate by a tongue plate on the floor plate and the groove in the transverse end face surfaces of the panel. A ceiling plate is fastened to the top of the wall panels by means of a groove plate that receives the tongue portion of the wall panel.
A number of disadvantages are exhibited in these types of modular construction systems of the prior art, including one or more of the following:
1. It is necessary to have holes drilled in the studs for placement of electrical wiring;
2. The walls can have air cavities which can feed fires; and
3. These systems do not provide adequate anchoring of the panels in that upward and horizontal movement is possible.
Thus there is a need for a building support structure that overcomes the above disadvantages.